The sleeping cursed child
by C.CxRolo
Summary: Kaito has a secret ! it's not that he is a phantom thief(even though he is.) he happens to be a maigcal creature. Akako, Hakuba, and Shinchi are like magical witch/wizard siblings even though they are not related by blood. This is a Heiji x Kaito fanfic. If you don't like yaoi do not read. Yaoi in later chapters. Sorry if descript sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Kaito

/ Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the smae amount of au I put into this and maybe the words.

**The sleeping cursed child**

Chapter 1.

Kaito had heard that a new student was going to be joining his class. He could only think that it was Shinichi Kudo, but he was tipped off by his natural ability and his powerful magik field. It happened to be completely undetectable to all magic or magik users which were an added bonus for him.

It came in handy during a heist and it helps him from being surprised. "Hello, I am Shinichi Kudo; I will be transferring here to complete my schooling due to some troubles at my old school."He informed the other students before he walked up to the seats behind the magician then took the seat between Akako and Hakuba. He even started to talk to Hakuba as if they were really close friends. Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly but held his POKER FACE in place.

He quickly decided to talk to the new student and hold back on his pranks; see if he can shake up the other students a little, if he could freak them out. He silently went up to Hakuba; Aoko giving him a strange look but he shrugged it off and continued forward. He then wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and said in his sugary sweet voice "Hakuba! Who's your new friend?"

"Kuroba-san, why are you being so clingy today?" Hakuba asked with a cold tone of voice and ignored the magician's question. "Hmm, not sure what you mean but it's better than playing tricks on you, ne?" Kaito chimed in a happy voice still smiling as if it did not faze him, but Hakuba knew better, he could tell Kaito was upset with his words and harsh tone. "This is Kudo Shinichi, I and Akako have known him for a while. Kudo-san meet Kuroba Kaito, he's a magician." He said in a flat tone to which Kaito pouted for a second but it disappeared seconds later under his POKER FACE.

"Ne, Kudo-san it's nice to meet you, my names Kuroba Kaito, magician! My, my you must like bitter things?" He said faking happy though no one could tell. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The detective asked. "Well, you drink black coffee, so that means you must not like sweets. I'd die if I tried such a thing without sweets!" Kaito said looking at the other as if it were obvious. "How did you know that?" Shinichi asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"In the words of Sherlock Holmes, 'it's elementary my dear Watson!' Using simple deduction I am able to tell this by the fact that the air around you smells like coffee without any form of sweetener. So that means you must not be a fan of sweets." The thief said smiling brightly, it seems that Hakuba and Shinichi were both surprised by the fact that he can think like them.

"You also seem to know that my favorite thing to read is Sherlock Holmes." The detective looked shocked. "Heh, lady luck always shines brightly on me. I am her favorite and she gifts me with many talents. The likes of which you would never guess that I posses." He told them; just as someone spilt cold coffee onto Akako's outfit. "Ah! You filthy pig, look what you've done to my school uniform!" She screeched angrily at the person who spilled the coffee on her.

"Ne, ne my lady. Calm down, I shall help you with that." Kaito said then tossed a blue powder filled capsule down near the red head. The blue smoke surrounded the air around her and once it cleared her uniform was completely clean. "How? My clothes, they are the same as before." She remarked, eyes wide. "A magician never reveals his secrets." The magician said bowing slightly and placed a finger against his lips.

The detectives and witch were shocked slightly, "Wha-how? Why won't you tell me?!" she yelled loudly, angry that the other was so keen on keeping his secrets. "Not even Lucifer will tell me! I beg and pled yet he still will not tell me!" She said crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed in anger.

Kaito could feel the air changing in the mites of her anger; she was letting her control slip and didn't seem to realize that she was sending out venomous waves which were affecting the magician. "Lucifer cannot tell what he does not know. The world of Magic is full of many secrets, many you do not know. Magik is something you shall never know of." He said smoothly and darkly as if he gave up an important piece of information.

He shrugged mildly as if it didn't matter. "Magic? But I know magic! I'm a witch!" she huffed again. "You misheard me milady, not magic, but magik! With a 'k' not a 'c'." he said smiling widely as if he knew what the others did not know which that was the case. "I've never heard of that." She said slightly confused, the two detectives that were in the room also looked confused. "But of course, only those who posses it know of it and its abilities." He concluded before walking to the door, "Sensei, I'm not feeling very well. I'll go to the nurses' office." He told the Teacher and everyone took notice that he looked sickly pale, even though he had been fine just moments before.

"Go Kuroba-san, I'll send the class work up when it is lunch time. Hakuba-san, could you and Kudo-san do that? So that you can check up on Kuroba-san during lunch." The teacher said waving the magician off to go rest in the nurses' room. With a nod and a smile that was obviously fake the thief left to the hall then walked down to the nurses' room

Once he was there he laid down then took out his cell phone. He dialed a phone number that was very familiar to him and hit the call button. It rang two times before the person on the other end finally picked up. "Oi, what ya callin' for? I was in da middle of class. This better be important." The voice said annoyed. "Hei-chan, don't be so mean. I'm sick, can you come over? You can stay at my house, and I'll pay you back for the money to and from here." Kaito said into the phone, he wasn't feeling too bad but he didn't feel well enough to move anymore. He didn't know what was wrong; it must have been Akako's anger that caused this.

"Yeah, I'll be there. It'll take a few hours though. Ya can wait tha' long right?" Heiji asked in concern for his secret friend. "I don't care… how long, just get… here please…? Need Hei-chan." Kaito said panting slightly and sounded out of breath, he was getting worse by the second. "What's happening? You sure you can hold out tha long? I'll be there soon; I'll even rush just stay calm 'nd put a sleep spell on yourself till I arrive." The Osaka detective said snapping his phone shut and cut Kaito off. With a sigh Kaito did as the other told him, casting a heavy sleep spell and with that he was out like a light waiting for Heiji to get there.


	2. Chapter 2:Heiji

Chapter 2:

Heiji

+++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++

"Hattori-san was that phone call so important that you had to run out of class?" The Teacher asked almost glaring at the young detective. "Actually it was. A close friend of mine 'nd an asset to da police is very sick 'nd needs me ta rush him to da hospital. If 'm goin' ta do 'at, then I've got ta go." He said getting his things and rushed out of the classroom once again leaving behind a very confused classroom full of students and a distraught Teacher in his wake.

He ran down the hall and to his motorcycle, sitting down and turning on said bike he sped down to his house. If he was going to do this, he would need some supplies first. Kuroba was a very difficult person sometimes and that applied to right now, the magician seems to have gotten sick but doesn't know what it was that was causing his illness.

After twenty minutes he arrived at his home. Turning off his motorcycle he jogged up the stairs and burst through the front door. "Kaa-san! I need ta stuff! Kuroba's gotten himself in ta some strange illness!" He yelled once inside "Heiji, I'll get it ready for ya, but slow down. You're gonna go on fire if ya don't." his mother warned him before disappearing to get the things that her son would need. He sat down and started to breathe deeply to try and calm down, didn't need to catch fire at the moment.

Soon his mother returned and with her were several bottles of potions and healing remedies. "Arigato, oka-san. I could use an airlift to Kaito's school." He said sighing softly, he needed to get there soon or else something bad might happen. His mother nodded, "I'll call your father and tell him about this. He can arrange for you to be airlifted to Beika high." She said soothingly to her son before once again walking off. He managed to nod to her before she left and sat waiting for the green light from his father.

After fifteen minutes of waiting he started to get worried, what if he couldn't get to Kaito in time? What if he failed the young Niji prince? What if, what if- he stopped that kind of thinking. It was getting him nowhere fast, he needed to calm down and think with a cool head. His mother walked back in, a smile on her face. "Your father said it was okay, you should be with Kuroba-kun in at least thirty minutes. Go outside, your ride should be here." She said and Heiji smiled, he knew his mother would come through for him. Even though they fight all the time they still would drop anything to do what was right in the end.

"Thanks so much!" he shouted before running outside with the supplies that he would need. Once outside he noticed a helicopter lowering a rope right by the porch, grabbing the rope he was lifted into the huge machine and it started to fly off towards Beika High. 'Not long now.' He though even though he was still on edge, he had a feeling that this thing that was plaguing Kuroba was also affecting his magik. This would explain why the other had gotten so sick in a matter of minutes.

+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx++++++++++

-Thirty minutes later-

Heiji soon arrived at the school and was lowered onto the roof. After sending thanks to the driver he dashed into the school and went straight to the nurses' room, where Kaito was at. What he didn't expect was the fact that it would seem that two wizards, and detective's at that, standing over the bed that Kaito was on. "What're you two doin'?" He asked sounding annoyed. "Hei-chan... is that you?" he heard the sickly and completely bedridden Niji asked in an almost silent whisper.

"Yeah, 'm still 'ere. Can you sit up?" Heiji found himself asking in concern, he didn't like the way the other sounded right now. Kaito sat up weakly and nodded a little, "Good, now stay like 'at 'nd take this." He instructed the other and went up to the bed. He took out a bottle that was dark green in color and forced it into the magician's hand then said "Drink." To which the trickster did murmuring a soft "Thank you Hei-chan." He sounded meek and defenseless, well almost defenseless a person who happened to be KID was never completely defenseless.

"Heiji, why are you here and what are you giving to Kuroba-san?" Shinichi asked tilting his head slightly. "'M here 'cause Kaito 'ere got sick. He needed my help." Heiji said crossing his arms. "Why were you sick?" Hakuba asked feeling the need to find out what made the other sick so suddenly. "Akako-san seemed to have thrown a curse at me in her anger." Kaito said shrugging weakly and moved his hands towards the darker skinned male. Heiji moved towards the other and sighed when Kaito wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Akako is not careless, she would never-." Hakuba cut himself off and thought about it, yes Akako would do this. Even Lucifer picked the magician's side, which was strange due to the fact that Lucifer almost always choose Akako's side. "I see it is believable that it might have happened like you said." He concluded letting his arms fall to the side. "Thank you for checking up on me, but I'll be staying here for a while. Hei-chan will protect me in your absence, so don't worry about it. Tell Akako-san to calm down or I might die the next time she does something like this." Kaito said closing his eyes slightly and tried to pull the Osakan detective towards him and onto the bed.

"Whoa! Hold on Kaito, I know." Heiji said before climbing onto the bed so that the magician would stop pulling on his shirt. Heiji sighed softly and looked at the other two calmly asking, "Why are you really here?" He wanted to make sure that the Niji would be okay here, if he needed to stay for a longer period of time or transfer to the school to make sure he was fine. Heiji couldn't be too careful what with a school full of witches and wizards, he might have to.

"We are here because Hakuba-kun is Kuroba-san's friend." Shinichi said shrugging. Kaito was still snuggling against the Osakan detective before he turned his head towards the other magic users. "That the only reason~?" Kaito said teasingly. He loved to do that to people, "I must admit… I am curious as to what you meant by this magick thing." Hakuba said blushing slightly and looked over to the cuddling thief. "Hmm… I could tell you, but then my secret would be known. Oh well, might have to tell since you both look confused. It's quite a fitting look for my dear and sweet detectives!" he said smiling and chuckled as he looked over to the detective he was currently sprawled out on.

"Magick is simply just a thing that Kuroba can produce due to the fact that he is a Niji. The flame that is at the end of their tail is a constant remainder of that, the pure power of it is always burning and will never go out. It's a symbol of the mystery and magical potential that Niji are capable of." Heiji said smiling almost as if it were obvious. Which it was to him and Kaito but not to the other two in the room, Kaito was just smiling widely and cuddled even closer to the dark skinned Osakan detective producing a soft cooing noise as well. "Nicely said Hei-chan!" he said still smiling and laid his head on the others chest still facing the other detectives.

++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++++++++++++++xXx+++++++++

TBC

I shall write more soon. Please comment if you liked it, if it needs work, or well anything really! I love it when people comment on my fan fictions! Anyway, till next time.

(x_X)  
(/)o  
U-U


End file.
